


Fluffer

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Castiel is a porn star, Embarrassment, Enthusiastic Consent, Erectile Dysfunction, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/M, Filming a Porno, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay man havind sex with a woman, Hand Jobs, Little Shit Balthazar (Supernatural), M/M, Max Banes is a porn star, Meg and Cas are filming a Porno, Meg is a porn star, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Oral Sex, Porn Set, Pornography, Public Hand Jobs, Sastiel - Freeform, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Dysfunction, Wining and Dining, gay man doing a porn scene with a woman, max banes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: “Hey! If you are really stuck you could always go into porn.” Dean teased.“Haha. You’re hilarious.” Sam replied in a deadpan tone and put his laptop away.Two weeks later, Sam had only received one call back. It was a bartending job and the man on the phone had only asked one question before hanging up. “Is ‘Sam’ short for ‘Samantha’” By then he had sent out a dozen more resumes and he was feeling desperate.He was actually considering the porn thing.~Or the one where Sam is desperate for a job and gets hired as an assistant to a porn producer.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Fluffer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).

> This fic is for my Dearest Tori. Its been rough for you lately and hopefully this will make you smile <3

“What's with the long face?”

Dean is in the kitchen with Sam, throwing together a quick dinner. He’s got hot dogs sizzling in the pan. Sam can't help but linger on the knowledge that Dean could be eating steak right now with the money he earns as a mechanic. Its Sam’s fault they are eating hot dogs. Even with the scholarships and bursaries that Sam had earned, money is tight.

And it was going to be tighter. Sam was finding out the hard way that the further he went pursuing his law career, the harder it was to win support. Most scholarships were for freshmen. Bursary opportunities were also thinning out. It had become a full time job finding and applying to everything he could.

He was going into third year now and he was keenly aware of the financial stress his schooling was causing,

“Uuh earth to Sammy.”

“Hmm? What?” Dean’s voice pulled him out of his moody thoughts.

“Was just asking if you wanted cheese on your dogs.” 

Sam wrinkled his nose. “No thanks.”

Dean shrugged and started tucking processed cheese slices into his buns.

“I should get a job.” Sam announced.

Dean frowned. “You HAVE a job.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Working as an intern part time over the summer is NOT going to pay for the bills.” Sam NEEDED this internship. The law firm that had hired him was going to look amazing in his portfolio. The only issue was that despite it being a paid internship, the pay was peanuts.

“I need a REAL job.” Sam replied as Dean set three hot dogs on the table. He started to serve himself three as well.

“Don’t you worry about that.” Dean told him gruffly as Sam fished condiments out of the fridge. 

“How can I not worry about it?” Sam asked. “I’ve got Tuition to pay at the end of the summer and without any financial support yet, it's going to all be out of pocket.”

Dean laid wieners into the buns he had put cheese in. His shoulders were set in a stubborn way that made Sam think of their Dad. It was so similar, it was as if Dean had become John for a moment. “You need to focus on your Internship.”

He sounded like John too.

“Its part time Dean. I’m not going to sit around, twiddling my thumbs while you’re working your ass off.”

This earned Sam a sigh as Dean sat down. He took a large bite of his hot dog and chewed thoughtfully. “Part time job maybe.” 

“Yeah. Just something part time.” Sam agreed. “So I can focus on the internship but still bring in some money to help you out.”

Dean shoots Sam a grin. “Sounds good Sammy.”

***

When dinner was over and Sam had cleaned all the dishes, he and Dean settled on the couch to hang out. Dean chose a movie to watch as Sam scoured the internet on his laptop to find a job. There were a few. Barista, Bartender, waiter. He whipped up a resume as Dean grumbled about him not paying attention to the movie. By the end of the night he had applied to five jobs. 

“Hey! If you are really stuck you could always go into porn.” Dean teased.

“Haha. You’re hilarious.” Sam replied in a deadpan tone and put his laptop away.

Two weeks later, Sam had only received one call back. It was a bartending job and the man on the phone had only asked one question before hanging up. “Is ‘Sam’ short for ‘Samantha’” By then he had sent out a dozen more resumes and he was feeling desperate.

He was actually considering the porn thing.

Maybe not BEING in porn. But there were a lot of jobs in the porn industry. With a sigh, Sam did a google search of studios in California and sure enough there was one in Palo Alto. He clicked on the web site with trepidation.

It was surprisingly professional. He browsed the site feeling on edge. As if Dean were about to slam into his room and gloat. After having a general idea of the place, Sam clicked on the ‘careers’ tab.

There was nothing officially listed there. No specific jobs that they were looking for. It did, however, state that they were ‘always looking for talent.’ Sam snorted at that and opened his google drive. It didn’t take long to adjust his resume to indicate the time he spent in theater as a teen. He was careful to outline the work he did with sound and lights.

It was three days later that he received a call, asking him to come in for an interview.

Dean howled with laughter when Sam told him that he had gotten the job. He sounded jealous even when Sam explained he would be involved in the background. Sam had been hired as a production assistant.

***

Being a production assistant was surprisingly fun. Sam found himself a go-for of sorts. He did everything and anything that the producer needed. He would mop up the set after a scene, go on coffee runs, talk to the ‘actors’ to keep them calm, go on emergency lube runs and hold the C-light when the stand refused to cooperate. (Dean was amused beyond belief when Sam explained that the ‘C’ in C-light stood for crotch)

Sam enjoyed the job. It wasn’t even about the sex. It was the comradery. He was part of an industry here. He was helping to make some really artistic work too. This was porn, yes but the particular studio he worked for liked to create pieces that had story and atmosphere. 

Not to mention friends. Sam had gotten acquainted with a few talented people who worked in the arts department. He had become a friends with Meg, one of the Actresses that the studio employed and was a regular in production. She was vivacious and fun. Sexy as hell. They had gone as friends to bars a few times.

He ended up keeping the job as his summer internship ended and he went into his third year of school.

***

“We have a dilemma today Sam.” Balthazar announced as Sam came into work on a Friday afternoon. Sam’s boss, the owner and producer at the studio looked frazzled. It wasn’t a new expression. Balthazar was famously dramatic and would often make small things seem like disasters.

“Ooh?” Sam asked as he fell into step beside his boss as he walked.

“Max has mono. Fucking MONO.” Balthazar told him. “Isn’t there a bloody vaccine for that?” 

“Um…” Sam was pretty sure there wasn’t but he knew it was a rhetorical question.

“I had to bring in an alternative actor.”

“Shit…” Sam replied. Balthazar didn’t like to do this. He would often experiment with new actors and actresses on shorter films. But this was a piece that he had been planning all summer and Max was one of his favorite actors. “Have you found one?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Thank the heavens.” Balthazar replied as they entered the set. There were camera men and women setting things up. A stand in named Kevin was posing so that the booms and lights were placed correctly. Normally Sam would have been assisting with this but he had only just gotten out of class. “And it's someone I know. Working with someone random would have been ghastly.”

The set was hot. It often was but today felt especially hellish. It was an unnaturally hot September day and this scene called for more lights than usual. It was unfortunate that in Porn every pant and moan added to the atmosphere thus making air conditioning nearly impossible. With nothing else to do at the moment, Sam set to setting up ice cold drinks for the cast and crew.

It wasn’t long before they were ready and filming was set to begin. Meg, one of Balthazar’s regular pics came onto the set wearing a silk robe. She made her way over to Sam to pick up a solo cup of ice water. “Hot enough for you?” She asked, brushing a dark lock of hair over her shoulder. Sam was used to her platonic flirting by now.

“Almost.” Sam replied with a grin. “I bet I’m going to be mopping up a little extra sweat today.”

Meg snorted, saying something that Sam didn’t quite catch. The actor that Balthazar had hired last minute had walked onto the set and Sam was a little star struck. He was Tall, though not as tall as Sam. A mess of dark hair. Sharp blue eyes and an air of dominance to him. He was wearing a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else save a pair of impressive black angel wings.

Not much was left to the imagination. The boxer briefs were short and while they covered him, The Man's plump ass was more than visible and Sam could see just how huge his cock looked. He was toned and defined. Muscles rippled under his tan skin 

Sam didn’t even realize that his mouth had fallen open until Meg smacked his chest and grinned up at him. “You’re drooling.”

Sam snapped his mouth closed. “I’m not.”

“You WERE and i don’t blame you. Castiel Novak is… Something else.” She fanned herself. It was for dramatic effect but Sam was sure that she enjoyed the extra breeze.

Sam snorted, trying to shake off his attraction and embarrassment. “You sound excited.”

“Excited to be fucked by HIM? That's an understatement. He usually doesn’t film with women so it's going to be a real treat.”

Sam frowned. “He doesn’t?”

“No. He specializes in gay porn.”

“Oh…” Was all Sam could manage as Castiel looked over their way. Their eyes met and Sam stared like an idiot before turning to his water duty.

“Meeeeg!” Balthazar called in a sing song tone. “Are you ready to start?”

“Coming!” Meg told him with a grin. She turned to Sam. “Try not to get hard while you watch wonder boy do his job.” She winked at him and sauntered over to Balthazar and Castiel.

The pair moved into position under the lights and started the scene. Sam was called over to help hole a boom stick and he was stuck standing there, arms straining to hold the thing steady. He may have been flushing as they got to the part of the scene where the sex would be taking place. He was glad for heat. He could blame it for his pink face.

Only there was a small problem.

Castiel wasn’t getting hard.

Balthazar called for a cut and went onto the set to talk to Castiel. Sam let himself lower the boom stick and give his muscles a rest. Other members of the crew took that moment to go and get drinks of the ice water Sam had prepared.

“Sam.” it was Balthazar.

Sam opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized they had slid shut as he rubbed his own shoulders. “Yeah?”

“I don’t know how to ask you this… But… Look. Castiel thinks you’re cute. Could you trade places with Cassie and hold this light?”

“Yeah of course.” Sam headed over to trade places. It was then that he realized WHY he was being asked to do this. The position would have him bent over, ass up a little, right in the sight line of Castiel. He paused and looked at Balthazar. 

“Just… lift your ass a little higher... Please?”

Sam sighed and did as asked. A part of him was annoyed that he was being used this way. But there was also a part that was pleased. Thrilled even. Castiel Novak, Literal sex god found HIM cute. So cute in fact that he wanted to look at Sam’s ass while he fucked someone as beautiful as Meg.

The rest of the scene went off without a hitch.

***

Sam was woken by his phone buzzing angrily on Sunday morning. He let a little moan of frustration and reached for it. Four missed calls from Balthazar. And it was only ten. With a sigh, Sam called his boss back.

“Oh thank the sweet Baby Jesus.” Came Balthazar’s voice. “Where have you BEEN?”

Sam frowned. “I don’t have a shift today.”

“Oh…” There was silence on the other end a moment and Sam figured that Balthazar was checking his phone. “Well I need you to get here ASAP! I have an emergency that rivals the Titanic sinking.”

Sam sighed through his nose and rubbed his face. “Okay… okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Perfect. I’ll send a car.”

As promised, within 15 minutes, Kevin was waiting outside Sam’s building to drive him to the studio. “Hey Sam!” Kevin said with a grin as Sam got in. Kevin, like Sam, was in school. Studying to be a doctor.

“What's the emergency.” Sam asked. Knowing Balthazar it was something small being blown way out of proportion.

Kevin winced. “Um… I think that Balthazar should tell you.”

“Why?” Sam asked, raising a brow. Hearing that just made him feel... anxious. “What is it.”

“Wellllll-” Kevin started. He wasn’t looking at Sam as he was driving now. “I’m sure that Meg told you that Castiel usually does gay scenes.”

“She did.” Sam said.

“Well Its not just that Cas does gay scenes… Its that he IS Gay.”

“I see…” Sam was starting to piece this together. He was reminded of the other day when Castiel needed to watch Sam’s ass to perform.

“Castiel… requested you.”

“Ooh…” Sam could feel his cheeks heating. “I... Okay...” He didn’t know what to think. Was he going to be bending over for Castiel’s view again? Or was he expected to do something more. If it was something more, He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

They traveled in an uncomfortable silence. When they got to the set, Balthazar rushed over to them, his scarf trailing behind him fabulously. “Sam! The Man of the hour!”

Sam winced a little. “Hey Balthazar… What do you need me to do?”

Balthazar paused at that. “I need you to know that you are under NO obligation to do this.” He paused dramatically and Sam’s stomach clenched. “Castiel is having a little… ‘problem’ on set.” Balthazar did the air quotes. “He has… requested you for assistance.”

Sam stared at his boss a moment before he asked in a deadpan tone. “You want me to be a fluffer?” for once he was glad of Dean’s porn habit. It let him know what a fluffer even was.

Balthazar’s eyes widened comically. “NO!! Nooo Sam! The Porn industry doesn’t really…” He gestured wildly. “employ fluffers any more!”

“But that’s what you want me to do.” Sam stated.

That made Balthazar pause for a moment. “Yes… That’s exactly what I want you to do.” He said sagely

Sam snorted. “Can I think about it?’

“Yes…” Balthazar looked at his watch. “For exactly ten minutes.”

Sam nodded and turned to go make himself a cup of coffee. He hadn't eaten and was desperate for a caffeine boost. He sat down with his cup and sipped it as he thought about what he was being asked to do. It really wasn’t hard. All he had to do was be cute and stroke Castiel’s dick. It’s not that Sam didn’t think Castiel was gorgeous. Castiel was stunningly beautiful. Really it was that he felt a little objectified.

The moment that thought entered Sam’s mind he felt guilty. He was working on a porn set. He was surrounded by people who’s whole career was sex. Men and women who performed and fucked for a living and here was Sam getting precious over giving the most attractive man he had ever seen a hand job so he could get on with the scene. He was essentially slut shaming and he was NOT okay with that.

“Hello Sam.”

Sam started, looking up at the source of the deep gravelly voice. “Castiel!”

“May I?” Castiel asked, gesturing to the chair.

“Y-yeah.” Sam replied. Castiel was wearing the black wings again and he was careful of them as he sat down. 

“I realize that you are in a… difficult position…”

Sam was caught. He didn’t want to agree because He didn’t want to inadvertently insult Castiel. But yeah. He had been put in a tricky position. 

“I am so used to doing sexual acts on screen that I have forgotten how it feels for non actors to do them.”

Sam was quiet as he listened. 

“I understand if you decline. I don’t even know what your sexual orientation is… It was very presumptuous of Balthazar to suggest you help.”

“You didn’t ask for me?” Sam asked.

Castiel winced a little. “He asked what He could do to help with my… predicament. I asked if you were working on set today and he said that He’d get you in.”

“Its okay Castiel.” Sam replied.

“You can call me Cas.”

Sam smiled at that. “Cas.” He said, testing it. “Its okay… Its… flattering, really. And I’m bi so…”

“Really?” Cas asked, clearly surprised. Balthazar was convinced you were gay and... closeted...He said he ‘has a sense for these things.”

That just had Sam laughing “Well he’s wrong this time.” 

“Evidentially.”

Sam fell quiet, his smile slipping as he thought. “I’ll do it.” he said after a moment. Cas seemed genuine and kind. He really didn’t mind helping him out.

“You will?” Saying Cas’ smile was pretty was an understatement. 

Sam nodded. “I have to admit… I may have been crushing on you since I first saw you.”

Cas leaned in close as if He were about to share a juicy secret. “When I saw you standing by the water… I was shocked to find out that you weren’t an actor. That you were Balthazar’s assistant. You are so gorgeous Sam.”

Sam’s breath caught in his throat. “No way… You’re…” He gestured at Cas. “The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen…”

“Thank you Sam. But you are selling yourself short, really” Cas paused a moment. “I’m… I am not sure how to ask this.”

“Ask what?” Sam asked. He was surprised. Castiel was so dominant and had such an air of confidence. It was strange to see him look so unsure of himself. 

Cas smiled a moment, not meeting Sam’s eyes. “I feel that I need to preface this with a disclaimer.” He pressed his lips together, drawing his eyes up to Sam’s. “I want you to know that you are in no obligation to say yes. Just like you are in no obligation to… assist me today. But I’d really enjoy taking you out for dinner.”

“Me!” Sam squeaked.

“YOU Sam.”

“I… I’d really like that.”

Cas beamed. “Yes? Tonight? Or is that too short of notice? Maybe next week-”

“Tonight is fine Cas.” Sam could feel himself smile as wide as Cas was.

They were interrupted by Balthazar. “I’m sorry Sam… I really need an answer. We are already behind schedule.”

Sam took a deep breath and looked up at his boss. “I’ll do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came into being in the strangest way. I was setting up a Christmas tree at work and my Boss said I was a good tree fluffer. I giggled to myself because I had just come off break where I was talking to Tori, Outoftheashes. We had been talking about a scene for one of our collabs and all I could think about was Fluffers in Porn.
> 
> The fic was also called fluff in a tongue in cheek sort of way since Tori often calls me 'The Queen of Fluff'


End file.
